Contented Smile
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: rated for mild shonen ai. Just a short, cute fic. Jin POV, Jin thinks about Touya and they spend a night together.


Disclaimer: not mine.... hufff

Warnings: fluffy li'l shonen-ai fic....

I keep watching yeh, Touya, and it's funny, ye'know? Yeh were so quiet, almost silent when yeh first showed up. I was always buggin' yeh, trying to get yeh ta talk. Yeh'd smile uneasily and get away as soon as yeh thought yeh could. But as time went by, the smile was more genuine, less uneasy. Yeh wouldn't run off so soon – sometimes not a 'tall.

And yeh were so unemotional – yeh always gave a blank stare. Yer face was blank and yer eyes were... I dunno... flat. Yeh were always polite, but not really kind, exactly. But lately, I've seen yeh smile more, or get confused and stuff. Yeh still don't show lots, I know yeh don't show hurt, but yeh been showin' happiness and such now and then.

Yeh never laughed... Not even when I made the others all laugh, which could be difficult with Reisho in the bunch (Unless I did sumat' stupid, then he laughed... that was rather frequent, I suppose. Not that I regret it, yeh see!). But now and then, I heard yeh giggle or chuckle to yerself. I hope one day I can hear yeh laugh fer real, though.

Yeh were always a bit cold, wearin' a ton of cloaks and what not, and still cold! Yeh shivered a lot. Yeh 'aven't shivered in a while. Yeh been puttin' away some of those cloaks. And it hasn't really gotten any warmer. Maybe even cooler!

Yeh wouldn't permit anyone sleep next to yeh. Yeh always slept a ways off. Lately yeh been sleepin' closer, next ta me. Yeh sleep nice, Touya. All snug and curled up, right nex' ta me. Once I put my arm around yeh and tugged yeh right up against me. Yeh were so tired yeh didn't notice. All my dreams were real nice, that night.

Last night, yeh were sittin' by me, and I held yer hand, and yeh smiled real big. And I made a joke about you, the ice master Touya, smilin' so big, and yeh laughed. Good, warm, hearty laughter. Never heard yeh laugh like that before, and it was damn beautiful. Just like you.

And when we made our beds, I pulled yeh real close ta me, before yeh could'a even had a chance to fall asleep. And yeh rolled over, and looked at me real careful in the eye. And then we both smiled real big and I tried to kiss yeh. 'Cept we were both smilin' so much, it didn't work! And we broke away laughin' so much!

We talked a while (Er, I talked, and yeh listened and commented now and then) and after a while, yeh fell asleep, with my arm round yeh. Yeh felt awful nice in my arm. So, I decided to kiss yeh again, but I wasn't smilin' so much this time. I didn't think yeh could get so happy yeh couldn't even smile, but yeh can I guess.

Well, that's not quite true, I was smilin, but just a soft, small smile. I guess you would call it contented. But who wouldn't be contented with a pretty ice master curled up in their arm, sleepin' peacefully like you were!

And yer face was lookin' so soft, and yer little nose followin' the same cute li'l curve, and yer eyes shut ever sa' softly, and yer lips parted just this little bit, and this beautiful pale shell-pinkish color...one of yer hands was under yer cheek, and yer chest a risin' and fallin' just the barest bit, and my arm wrapped under yer waist with my hand touchin' the base of yer spine... and yer other arm, fer the first time in memory, lyin' on me, and even one of yer legs just touchin' mine... And a leaned just the few inches forward, and gave yeh a little kiss on that cute, perfect li'l nose a' yers, and then another one on those pale, parted lips, and I felt yer cool breath and...

And yer eyes fluttered open. "You know I'm a light sleeper, Windy." Yeh said, like it wasn't a problem at all. Yeh said it real quiet, and a bit surprised, and a bit happy, and a bit not surprised at all.

And I just said, "Yeah..." and I kissed yeh again, and yeh kissed back with just the gentlest pressure... and when we pulled away and opened our eyes again, we were both smilin' that soft, small smile, that 'contented' smile, and I just pulled yeh closer against me, and yeh wrapped yer arms around me, and our legs tangled together, and I put my arms around yeh, holdin' yeh real close ta' me, and yeh rested yer pretty face in the crook of my neck, and we kept smilin that little smile all night and when we woke up the next mornin' we were still smilin', and all that day too.

I can't wait till tonight. I want ta' see yeh smile like that forever.


End file.
